Lucifer
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 14 |race = Demon |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = Silver |hair = White |blood type = |affiliation = Shinobu Takamiya Seven Deadly Sins |prev affiliation = |occupation = |prev occupation = |base of operations = Human World |prev base of operations = Demon World |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 207 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} is a Demon who is a former ruler of one of the Demon World's countries prior to its unification, thereby being a member of the Seven Deadly Sins.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 She would eventually attempt to usurp the royal throne before escaping into a deep slumber.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 15 She is currently residing in the Human World with Shinobu Takamiya. Appearance Lucifer appears to be a small girl with large eyes and long hair but a very expressionless face.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 7 Her silver eyes have a distinct ring encircling each pupil, vaguely similar to that of a hawk, and they also enhanced with Lucifer's long eyelashes. Her hair is white and very long, flowing down her back in a wavy manner.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 1 Lucifer dresses in the Gothic Lolita fashion. She wears a light pink dress and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath with frilly lace outlining the ends of her sleeves. The center of her dress bears a white stripe with thin lavender borders that extends from the top of her dress down to the ends of the skirt; several dotted lavender marks are patterned throughout the strip with small, lavender, hourglass-shaped ribbons covering the patches of cloth that are not marked. Near Lucifer's waist, the skirt of the dress is cut apart evenly, revealing three layers of frilly skirts on the underside of her main clothing piece, each marked by a black strip running horizontally near the top, with additional lacy cloths over each layer. Over the topmost layer, near the spot where Lucifer's main dress splits into two parts, there is a delicate lavender rose with green leaves underneath and a white ribbon sewn beneath that, just under a bright blue jewel. Similarly, there is a large ribbon tied at the back of the dress near the same area. Lucifer wears a thin, frilled, light pink shawl over her shoulders that is held together by a white bow, placed beneath the collar of Lucifer's dress. A small, lavender jewel is sewn beneath the closed collar. Lucifer completes her outfit with black shoes.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 1 Personality Lucifer is an extremely silent and indifferent girl, practically to the point where she even appears mute, despite the fact that she is not.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 Instead, Lucifer primarily communicates with her hair, using them as a type of feelers; she can also use her powers with this.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 7 She is described by Takamiya as being more cruel and heartless, which has been proven by how Lucifer mercilessly carved out Furuichi's heart with no hesitation nor even remorse for her actions.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 18-19 This is further supported by the fact that Lucifer always has an expressionless, almost distant face in all situations.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 14 However, Lucifer does have a very caring side for Takamiya, as she sacrificed herself to save his life, though she tearfully explains afterwards that she wants to be with him. Takamiya expressed shock at why Lucifer would protect him, implying that he may have been too harsh on his judgement of her character, and she may not truly be as heartless as he previously implied. History Before Beelzebub III united the Demon World under his rule, Lucifer was the ruler of one of its countries. Following the Demon World's unification, Lucifer eventually fought against the Demon Lord for possession of the royal throne, effectively pulling the Demon World into turmoil. Lucifer eventually fell into a deep slumber within an old castle, where she was later discovered by Takamiya's Father of the Solomon Company.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 226, Page 10 He had her placed within a crate, marked by the number 02, and took her to his home. Lucifer continued to sleep until she sensed Shinobu Takamiya's hand near her face, quickly opening her eyes in alertness as she proceeded to touch his hand. Suddenly, dark threads emerged from her and they viciously attacked the men who brought her to the household, bloodying them and leaving the room in wreckage. Lucifer later emerged from the crate and used her hair to touch Takamiya's face, staring intently at him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 9-13 She later came to possess Takamiya, forcing them to live together in a dark room filled with spell tags.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 206, Page 14 Six months following their meeting, Lucifer used her hair to communicate with Takamiya and requested that she be brought outside. She then listened to him talk though she simply stared at him, even when he told her that he would like her to actually talk to him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 15 Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc In the midst of Takamiya's fight with Oga, Lucifer reveals her presence as she sits upon Takamiya's right shoulder. She uses her abilities to help him launch an attack on Oga and remains on standby afterwards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 6-14 However, she somehow disappears following a series of explosions caused by Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Page 17 Lucifer then returns and stabs through Furuichi's chest with her bare hand, pulling out his "soul" cleanly from his body. She looks at him callously before returning to her spot beside Takamiya's head, where Lucifer levitates Furuichi's "soul" over her palm with her power. She subsequently cuts it into six pieces and later sends them out across Ishiyama High School, each destined for a member of the Fallen Angels. Lucifer then disappears again at Takamiya's advice.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 1Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 3-9 Later, Lucifer appears again to use her abilities against Oga once more; just as Takamiya prepares to punch the fellow first-year, Lucifer swiftly jumps away from Takamiya's arm so he can deal a successful hit. Standing from afar, she then watches the delinquents fight with a disinterested expression.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 10-14 Lucifer continues to assist Takamiya when they head to the rooftop with Oga and Baby Beel, where she uses her gravitational abilities to nearly send their opponents past the high fence and into the courtyards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 5 When they manage to hang on, Lucifer decides to use her powers to show them Takamiya's memories of his childhood from the day that they first met up until a point six months afterwards. After Lucifer shows Oga and Baby Beel the second point of her time with him, she stops the transferring of memories.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 7-16 Lucifer then abstains from the rest of the fight. However, Takamiya later calls out to Lucifer for assistance when Oga's power intensifies, though he unfortunately discovers that she has been immobilized from the binding light. Helpless, Lucifer lies limp on the ground, struggling to move.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 214, Page 9 Later, a young individual from the Solomon Company appears to try and take Lucifer back; because of this decision, a fight ensues between him and Takamiya. During the midst of the fight, Lucifer steps in and sacrifices herself when the young individual attempts to stab Takamiya's heart with a three-pronged dagger, becoming injured in the process. A blinding light flashes after this act and Takamiya, shocked at her actions, carries her down while asking why she sacrificed herself. As she reaches for his finger, Lucifer, for the first time, speaks and tells Takamiya that she does not want to leave him, finishing her words by asking him not to leave her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 8-10 Lucifer was able to survive this fatal blow. Later during the battle against Fuji, Lucifer is seen assisting Takamiya by pulling Fuji towards her contractor for a direct attack though they were easily defeated. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and thus a ruler of the Demon World before its unification, Lucifer is an extremely powerful demon. This is demonstrated in her ability to challenge the Great Demon Lord for the throne of the Demon World and Zenjuro described her as "the Demon Lord amongst Demon Lords" as a hint to her powers. Lucifer possesses enough power to give Takamiya a great deal of power that allows him to dominate Oga and Baby Beel after expending her overall energy in giving out the King's Crest to over 200 members of Takamiya's gang. * King's Crest: Lucifer can place crests on individuals who have sworn loyalty to her and her contractor, Takamiya, to increase their overall power by enhancing them with her demonic energy. Takamiya noted that when he's not directly using Lucifer's power in their contract, he shuts off the his crest so that his gang can still utilize their shared power of Lucifer effectively. Gravity Manipulation: Lucifer's main ability resides in being able to manipulate gravity, typically using just her right hand as a perimeter to do so, although she can use this power without having to do so. She demonstrates her ability during Takamiya's fights against Oga. In this fight, she first users her powers to pull Oga and Baby Beel abruptly towards Takamiya so that he can punch the fellow first-year with a powerful uppercut,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 8-9 performing the exact same trick later on in a subsequent fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 11 In a subsequent confrontation, she propels both opponents backwards and nearly knocks them off of the rooftop of which they are standing on. With this ability, Lucifer can cause objects to float from the palm of her hand; however, she appears to require an electric-like link between her right hand and the objects which she is levitating.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3 She can also freely move her hair at her own will, similar to that of feelers. Soul Extraction and Separation: Lucifer possesses the ability to extract a human's and possibly a demon's soul from their bodies by literally stabbing her hand through their backs and carving out their hearts that contains their souls though this doesn't kill the victims rather it puts them in a state of limbo. After doing this Lucifer can slice up the soul of the recipient in multiple pieces and send them to other people for safe keeping if they ingest it. A dangerous side effect of this ability is that the recipient must reclaim their soul fragments back in a few hours or else they run the risk of disappearing for good. Memory Transfer: One of Lucifer's other abilities include being able to transfer the memories of one person to another. As a dark shroud envelops over her, with her hair moving freely through the air, she "streams" the memories directly to the person whom she wants them to see while looking directly at them. Lucifer is able to transfer the memories of a different person from before she met them, as shown with Takamiya. Enhanced Speed: Lucifer shows great speed in spite of her rigged movements where she quickly stabs Furuichi through the back to extract his soul before anyone had noticed her appeared. When protecting Takamiya from a fatal blow by Johan, Lucifer was able to move directly between the two of them before either of them noticed her despite the distance between the two humans being mere inches. Enhanced Durability: Lucifer possesses great endurance where she survived a fatal blow coming from Johan using a special dagger and spoke to Takamiya despite the grave wound on her chest. Levitation: Lucifer can levitate her body above the ground.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 12 Relationships Shinobu Takamiya Despite having possessed him when he was a child, Lucifer and Takamiya have a very close relationship. In the two years after they met, Lucifer spent her time in a dark room with him; however, she would never speak to him directly though he was able to interpret what she was saying, such as when she once asks to go outside with him. Lucifer would eventually confess her true feelings for Takamiya when she sacrifices herself to save his life, at the risk of her own. When he desperately asks her why she did such an act, Lucifer, with tears running down her eyes, finally speaks to him and states that she only wants to stay with him, revealing that she cares deeply for him. Normally, Lucifer often rests upon his shoulder even during a fight and assists him when necessary,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 6-8 though she usually lets him fight on his own and tends to disappear when she is not needed.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 10-11 Quotes *(To Shinobu Takamiya in regards to sacrificing herself to save him) ''"I didn't want...to leave. I want to...remain with you. Don't leave me..."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Page 10 Trivia *Lucifer is the latin word translated from hebrew meaning "morning star". It appears only once in the Hebrew Bible, in Isaiah 14:12. Although the passage in question was referring to a Babylonian king, the word has been translated by some religious writers as the true name of Satan. References Category:Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Demon Category:Female